Christmas Time
by PenguinsOfMadagascar
Summary: This is just a short, holiday story I wrote about the penguins' Christmas. I hope the story would be better than the summary and title, because I suck at those things. Rated K. Friendship/Romance. Complete!


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Penguins of Madagascar, but I do own a few characters in this story and the idea for this story! I decided to write a short, holiday story since Christmas is just a few days away! I hope you all enjoy this story as much as I enjoyed writing it! :)**

* * *

><p>The bell on the clock tower went off, singling to everyone that the zoo was closing. All the humans started making their way to the entrance, their kids waving goodbye to their favorite animal. As the kids pasted the penguins habitat, one of the flightless birds looked through the telescope that was hidden in the snowman on the platform. She watched the humans go by, lost in thought. She didn't realize the others had jumped into the lair til her father called to her.<p>

Turning to him, he saw that he was holding his flippers behind his back. She was curious and forgot about the human kids as she waddled to the lead penguin. "What do you have there, father?" she asked, smiling innocently at him.

He shook his head, scooting past her. "I'm sorry, Alex," he said, heading to the strategist of the group and handing him whatever he had in his flippers as he whispered to him. He nodded and disappearing into his lab; Alex tried to catch a peak to see what it was, but she couldn't see past his body. "You have to wait til the day after tomorrow."

At first Alex was confused, then she remembered. "Oh yeah!" she cheered. "It's Christmas!" She smiled and spun around. Then she paused when she noticed her half sister climbing down the ladder, followed by the other two members of the team.

Alex's father waddled to them. "Where were you?" he asked.

"At Marlene's," the younger penguin replied in his British accent. "She wanted our help with the party she's going to throw tomorrow night." The psychopath penguin nodded as he smiled. Alex was about to say something, but then her sister appeared beside her and said," Can we talk?"

Nodding, Alex led the way up the ladder. She shivered when a burst of cold air hit her, but she quickly shook it off and jumped out of the habitat, waiting for her sister. Alex decided to go to the park. She knew they could get some privacy there and it would be pretty in this snow fall. She dropped to her stomach and slid in the direction of the zoo entrance, happy to notice that the younger penguin was right behind her.

When they finally got to the entrance, Alex jumped to her feet and started waddling out of the zoo. She kept glancing at her sister, waiting for her to say something, but she never did. Finally Alex said," So, Sam, what's on your mind?"

It was a few moments before Sam replied. "It's Ethan," she answered in the end. "I want to get him a Christmas present. I just don't know what." She looked up at Alex. "Do you know what you are gonna to get Kowalski?"

That question took Alex by surprise. "Not yet," she replied honestly. She didn't feel like talking about the smart penguin and after shaking herself, she asked," What does Ethan like?"

"Dancing." There was laughter in Sam's voice. "Should I give him his own MP3 Player? You've been teaching me how to read. Maybe I can teach him so he can figure out how to use it.."

Alex thought for a thought, then nodded. "Maybe. It's worth a try. Come on," she added, dropping to her belly again. "The store should have plenty of MP3 players."

* * *

><p>The following night, Alex was pacing in the HQ, trying to figure out what to get her boyfriend for Christmas. She knew he liked science, but she knew next to nothing about science herself. She sighed. What was she going to do? She had to get him something, because he knew he was going to get her something.<p>

The sound of the fishbowl being pushed away made Alex's head snapped up, and she was surprised to see Julien pocking his head through the hole. He hopped into the lair and looked around. He walked over to Alex, as if he belonged there. Alex felt kinda of annoyed and wished her father was here to kick him out, but he and everyone else was at Marlene's for a Christmas party. They had asked Alex if she wanted to come, but she refused, saying she had other things to do. Then a thought hit her.

"What are you doing here, Your Majesty?" she asked, walking to him, eying him. "You do know that Marlene is having a _party _right?"

The lemur nodded. "Yes, yes," he murmured. "Ethan and the others went without me." He sat down at the table and Alex suddenly noticed the sadness in his eyes.

She sat down beside him. "Is there something wrong, my king?" she asked him, hoping having someone other than Maurice and Mort calling him "king" will cheer him up, but all he did was sigh.

_Okay, something is seriously wrong, _Alex decided.

"Julien," she began, then thought and started again," King Julien, if something is wrong, you can tell me."

He looked up and stared at her. At first Alex started to doubt that he would tell her. Then he sigh and said," I'm missing Emily. I wish she would have stayed. We should be together this time of year. We should be a family!" He groaned and threw his arms up for a dramatic screen, and fell out of the chair.

Alex stared down at him, feeling sorry for him. She bent down beside him. "Listen, Your Majesty, I'm sure Emily is thinking about you too. And I'm sure she's wishing you were all together too. You have to have faith that your paths will cross again before you take your last breath."

Julien stared up at her. "But she's all the way in Madagascar!" he protested.

"Did you even expected to see her in the first place?" she questioned. "Did you expected her to travel all the way here? I bet you didn't expect to have a son with her! You can never know for certain what will happen, my king. You just have to keep believing and never lose faith."

Alex wasn't sure what the lemur was thinking; he seemed to look past her, til finally he nodded and jumped up. He helped the penguin to her feet and gave her a big hug. "Thank you very, very much," he whispered, and Alex felt something wet and hot on her shoulder. _Is he crying? _"It's happy tears," he explained, pulling away and turning his head.

Smiling, Alex asked," Do you want to go to the Christmas party?"

The lemur king nodded and followed the female penguin out of the HQ.

* * *

><p>Excitement made it hard for Alex to stay still as her father tried to get everything organized. Today was Christmas! And she finally found the perfect gift for her boyfriend! She watched as Skipper went over a list of things they needed to make their Christmas perfect. She wondered why Kowalski wasn't doing that. Then she realized she didn't see her boyfriend. She spotted Private and Rico fighting over the TV: Private wanted to watch a Lunacorns Christmas special while Rico wanted to catch a game or something. Alex couldn't really understand him.<p>

Sam waddled over to her and asked," Is something wrong, Alex?"

"Have you seen, Kowalski?" she asked, turning to her half-sister.

The penguin shrugged.

"I think he's in his lab."

The female penguins turned to their father. He must have overheard them. Alex murmured a thanks to him as she slid over there. She knocked on the door. She heard her boyfriend ask who it was, in which she answered, and after there was a crashing noise and a gasp from Kowalski, the penguin finally replied," Come in!"

She opened the door and waddled to Kowalski. "What are you doing, honey?" She noticed a pair of scissors and glitter on the table beside him.

He sighed and reached under the table, pulling out a piece of paper. Alex looked at it. It was in the shape of the heart with the words "I love you, Alex". Alex was speechless. She stared up at her boyfriend, who scratched his head in embarrassment.

"I know it sucks," he murmured, looking down. "I got help from Sam. I knew you were helping her read so I had her to ask you how to spell these words."

Alex finally found her voice and she hugged Kowalski. "I love it, baby!" she declared.

He sounded surprised. "You do?"

She took a step back and nodded. "Yes, because it's from you, and I love you." She got on her tiptoes and kissed his forehead. "I got you something too!"

"You did?" Again, he sounded surprised.

"Of course. It's Christmas!" Alex ran out of the lab and to the couch where she hid Kowalski's present, but when she pasted Sam, she hugged her, whispering to her," Thank you."

Her sister looked shocked. "For what?"

"Helping Kowalski with my present."

"Oh, that." Sam shifted her feet. "It was nothing."

Alex playfully nudge her and ran back into the lab, handing Kowalski his Christmas present. He looked down at the book in surprise and a little hurt. "You know I can't read..." he murmured, not looking at his girlfriend.

"Yeah I know," Alex said, smiling. "That's why I'm going teach you. I taught myself and I'm teaching Sam. And now I'm gonna teach you. Merry Christmas, Kowalski!"

Instantly the smart penguin brighten up and hugged the female penguin. "Oh that's wonderful!" he exclaimed. "I've been wanting to ask you, but I wasn't sure if you'd want to."

"Why wouldn't I?" Alex blinked at him, confused.

Kowalski just shrugged as if embarrassed and Alex decided to change the subject. "Come on," she said, nudging her boyfriend. "Let's join the others!"

When they left the lab, Skipper turned to them. "So it's my turn to give Alex and Sam their gifts," he announced as Sam ran to Alex's side. The sisters watched as their father went to go get the gifts. He handed the presents to his daughters and watched them open them.

Alex rip the wrapping paper off her present and stared down at the book. The title read 'Warriors: Into the Wild'. She stared up at her father, blinking at him. He shrugged. "I heard some kids talking about it outside the bookstore, and they said it was amazing so I thought you might like it," he explained. Then he turned to Sam as she opened her gift. Alex saw that she was holding a CD case in her flippers, looking it over.

Glancing at the title, she noticing it was a name Sam didn't realize. "It's by an artist called 'Cascada'," she explained. "I heard a few of her songs. She's pretty good." She glanced at her father. "Let me guess, you heard kids talking about her outside of a music store?" she teased, amused.

"How did you guess?" he asked, playfully nudging her.

Then the penguin team swiped presents, giving each others fish. Alex watched as they talked amongst themselves, wishing that her mother was still alive and that she was here to see this Christmas. Then she thought about her two friends she left in her old zoo and wish she could see them again. Sadness swept over her and she frowned.

But she remembered the night before when she told King Julien that nobody knew exactly what could happen in life and that people from the past could show up in the future. Thinking past this made made Alex feel better and she stood up, glancing down at her half-sister, who smiled up at her. She helped her to her feet and they both waddled to their friends, joining into their cheerful conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>Please review! No flames please!<strong>

**The End!**


End file.
